There is a problem in teaching city bred children how the produce that they see on the grocery shelves is harvested and handled and transported to the place where they see it on sale. There is a relatively complex procedure that starts with the growing of the melons in a field. By introducing the various parts of the process in a form that can be manipulated by the child, the value of the learning process is greatly magnified for him. By the introduction of the different types of trucks, the child learns to see and identify these on the road and the agricultural process becomes a real thing for him. It is the purpose of the toy to promote the education of the children by the use of an educational toy.